


Exploration Acrostic

by HYPERFocused



Category: original poetry
Genre: Discovery, Exploration, Gen, Poetry, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exploration, an acrostic explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploration Acrostic

Title: Exploration Acrostic  


**E** verything that ever was, is, might, or will be, was once quite  
**X** :unknown. A discovery as yet unmade, a land untraveled.  
**P** eople love a good mystery.  
**L** ove to pick apart a story, argue  
**O** ver who's got it  
**R** ight, what it all means.  
**A** ssess its veracity,  
**T** est the theory,  
**I** nspect,  
**O** bserve,  
**N** ame.  



End file.
